hmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hold My Pocket Productions
bringing you all the latest on HMP projects, films, and games! since Reopening August, 2008. ; New Projects *HMP Theatre Productions! ; On-going Projects * Eternity - A massive multimedia project, over 10 years in production *Final Fantasy: Relics - A RP/LARP collaboration currently in development *Final Fantasy: Axis - A Fan-fiction project *Project Starlight - A scifi universe and RPG *Transformers: Outriders - A Fan-comic *Star Wars: Inquest - A Fan-film Trilogy *Star Trek: Starbase 255 - A Fan-fiction series *Robotech: The Hyperion Saga - A Robotech fan-fiction project ; Suspended Projects *FF8: Centralis - A LARP based follow up to FF8 *FF8: the Sorceress Wars - A fan-fiction prequel *Slizers - A fan-fiction/Original universe stop motion series *Beast Hunters - A fan-fiction stop motion series *PR Venom Hunters - A PR Fan-fiction project *Bad Hijinks - a defunct film production *Frank the Minotaur - Frank! the lawyer, a comic series *No Class - A college comic series ; Points of Interest *Glossary - Terms you should learn to hang here *Sprites - A Gallery of HMP characters, in sprite form ;03/04/10 ~ Post scripts. No, really! :We've replaced Bob's regular HMP with the new and improved HMP Theatre Productions! Let's see if he notices... ;02/02/10 ~ Phil? Phil Conners? :Additional Sprites created for Axis and some more on the way. Eternity will soon be swallowing up some of the Relics and Sorceress Wars characters and settings into a more unified verse. ;10/29/09 ~ Compy :Computer issues abound, but managed to throw together a few new Sprites for you viewing, and with any luck, some new information for SW, Spiral, and the Eternity rebuild will be up soonish! ;05/12/09 ~ Get back to Work! :Shifts in work load diverted attention elsewhere, but we are back to get some new work done, starting with adding information on the Robotech project, and the upcoming Sorceress Wars fan-fic. ;12/15/08 ~ Not Yet Dead! :Despite apperances, we are not dead, mearly disabled. New regular updates will begin in January, and new graphic overhauls as well. ;09/29/08 ~ Task master :As promised, the massive update to the FFR Jobs section is complete. Hopefully, more updates to follow. ;09/22/08 ~ Retasked :Updates will be sporadic for a few more days, lot of revisions of Relics are on the way as new steps get finalized. ;09/16/08 ~ Templates ;09/15/08 ~ git 'em Roger! :Bad Hijinks Finally comes to the HMP wiki! ;09/12/08 ~ House Keeping :Cleaned up all the Sprites templates for a unified style. New formatting changes are being done to other templates to make things run more smoothly. Additionally, Seals of Eternity section has been created, although it is a mess. News Archive To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. Useful templates for creating new pages *Project Template - For an overall project front page *Character Template - For character profiles *Category:Templates *TEMP ; Adding content * Work on helping to fill in "Stubs" and ' '. make sure your information is accurate first though! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. HMP Theatre Productions is the latest undertaking by your favorite cute, cuddly performance group. HMP is going old school. Seriously, that's how most of us got our start. You know what... just read the article. Sheesh. Mike, on the set of Terry Pratchett's "Mort" "Flibbity!!!" - Andrew __NOEDITSECTION__ HMP Productions, the HMP logo, all character designs and other associated logos or names are the copyrighted intellectual property of HMP Productions. Final Fantasy is a registered trademark of Square-Enix Inc, and Transformers is a registered trademark of Hasbro, along with their associated logos, used here as an appreciative work of artistic fiction with no infringement intended. Category:Browse